


Fireworks in the Night

by KirbyWrites



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, birb ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: A little enjoyment goes a long way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fireworks in the Night

Raven, as per usual, sat on the couch reading. She seemed perfectly content with watching the few fireworks from the main window, but all the other Titans had gone up to the roof for better viewing.

Robin had been one of them- that is, until he realized the other dark bird was nowhere to be seen. The leader crept up to the couch and grinned naughtily as he raised his hands in preparation to scare her. 

“I can tell you’re there, Robin,” she said drily. There was a hint of amusement in her tone, and Robin jumped.

“I- jeez, Raven! You scared me,” he exclaimed, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. “Why are you here? You should be up with the others on the roof.”

The empath closed her book and glanced up at him. “Too many people. Too cold. I’m perfectly fine in here.”

“We’re in California, Rae. How cold can it get?”

“Cold enough to the point where I would need to hug someone for warmth, and I’d rather be spared the humiliation.”

Robin smirked. “You can hug me if you’d like. You know I don’t mind, Rae.” Raven glared at him, her eyes glowing white, and she sent the leader flying into the opposite wall.

Robin chuckled despite the blooming pain in his back, and in one swift movement, he went over to the couch and picked the empath up bridal style.

Raven squealed in surprise, dropping her book, but scowled once she’d gotten over the initial shock. 

“Robin,” she growled, “just _what_ in the name of Azar do you think you are doing?”

“Carrying you up to the roof, of course,” Robin answered calmly, gently kicking the door to the stairs open. “If everyone else is enjoying themselves, there’s no reason why you shouldn’t either.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Blunder Boy, I’m not everyone else. Now leave me alone!”

The leader sighed dramatically. “Raven, Raven, Raven. Haven’t you learned anything? I’m not going to let you be alone like this. When are you going to realize that you’re special? Not only to the team, but to me as well?”

“It's hopeless, Robin. Please, just let me down and leave me alone.”

“It's also almost the beginning of a new decade. As Titans, we should greet the next ten years together. And you're a Titan too.” Raven huffed, but resigned herself to wrapping her arms around Robin's neck and faintly smiling. She used her magic to open the rooftop door, and booming music welcomed them.

“Rae! Ya finally made it!” Cyborg yelled, turning away from the grill. “Just in time, too! There's only five minutes left until midnight!”

“And Cyborg's grilling half the animal world,” Beast Boy whined. “Those could've been my friends!”

“Far as I know, ya don't have that many, so you're fine, grass stain.” Robin left the two to their bickering, and he set Raven down on a reclining chair. The empath seemed reluctant to let go, and the leader grinned as he sat down beside her.

He grabbed her hand and they watched the fireworks explode in the night sky.

Before they knew it, the final countdown had begun.

_10!_

“Can't believe 2019 is already over,” Raven sighed wistfully.

_9!_

“Hey, Rae? Do you mind if I do something?” Robin said, inching closer to her.

_8!_

“What do you need to do that's so urgent, Robin?”

_7!_

“Something I've been wanting to do.”

_6!_

“And that is?”

_5!_

“I don't know if you'd let me… you probably wouldn't.”

_4!_

“Spit it out, Blunder Boy. What do you want?”

_3!_

“Promise you won't send me to another dimension?”

_2!_

“We've known each other too long for me to do that.”

_1!_

“Then please forgive me after, Raven.”

As midnight struck, Robin leaned over and tenderly kissed Raven's lips. The empath's eyes widened, but she closed them and hugged him instead- the leader hugged her back in response.

The kiss itself was short and sweet and they broke apart as fireworks bathed the roof in colorful light, drawing excited _ooh's_ and _aah's_ from their teammates.

Robin kept one arm around Raven's shoulders, knowing how she hated the cold, and the empath let the simple gesture slide as she nestled into his body heat.

“You're not going to condemn me to a life of eternal torture for that, are you, Raven?” Robin asked, grinning cheekily as he said it.

“Mm, I suppose not. It was… quite enjoyable,” Raven murmured, once again blushing and turning away to hide it.

“Want to, uh… do it again?”

The empath smiled- a faint smile that suggested she knew more than she let on. “Not now. They're looking.” 

Robin nodded, a grin of his own on his face, and the two watched the fireworks in the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all of you! Any mistakes here are my own.


End file.
